Mi Clan
by IooI
Summary: Sakura no recuerda la única noche que paso con Sasuke. ¿ahora que haras Sasuke? aun no te enteras que tus actos, trajo una consecuencia. y Sakura que pensara cuando se entere lo que realmente paso, te perdonara? Continuación
1. Epilogo

Las pocas luces que acompañaban el camino de regreso de la pelirosa hacia su casa, fueron poco a poco tornándose de una combinación de colores entre morados y negros, adentrándose a quedarse en un vaivén de somnolencia, no se había dado cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar, en la misma banca donde una vez le traía recuerdos de aquel compañero de misiones que robo su corazón desde el momento que lo vio, desde el momento que entro en su remota cabeza que él podría sentir algo así por ella, pero esa idea se fue desvaneciendo cuando recordó que el dio media vuelta y se marchó sin mirar atrás… pero aún queda una esperanza, siempre se repetía lo mismo, a ella fue la única a quien se despidió ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Solo con ella?; no dejaba de repetir su nombre una y otra vez, solo quería verlo no importara que sucediera, solo quería volver a verlo.

Sasuke kun, Sasuke kun, ¿dónde estás ahora? – sollozo un poco, pero cada vez que repetía su nombre, sentía que no podía parar de llorar.

La noche cubrió de un manto negro el cielo, negro como sus cabellos perdiéndose en el horizonte. Cerro sus pequeños ojos color jade mientras trababa de mantener la imagen viva del pelinegro en su mente; pero su mente ya estaba siendo perdida en un aroma que no había percibido antes y solo sintió como la respiración le fue arrebata por unos segundos desvaneciéndose en un profundo sueño.

Abrió sus ojos, su cabeza le daba vuelta y no tenía idea de quien era o en donde estaba… solo sentía miedo y estaba confundida.

-Por fin despiertas, ¿estás bien?

-hmp – trato de levantarse del sofá donde se encontraba recostada – ¿dónde estoy? Y… ¿y quién soy? ¿Quién eres tú? – su mente estaba llena de incógnitas

-Soy Suigetsu y tú eres Sakura… Sakura Uchiha, tuviste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y te desmayaste

-¿Mi nombre es Sakura? – se repetía su nombre, puesto que no recordaba quien era; revoloteaba su cabeza con su manos, tal vez así podría recordar algo, pero la desesperación se apodero de ella

-No te preocupes, pronto llegara tu esposo, él se encargara de ti

-¿Mi esposo?, estoy casada – seguía sin entender lo que estaba pasando

-Si, Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, porque no lo recordaba, aunque escuchar su nombre me hizo sentir muy feliz, y no sabía el por qué.

Al poco rato un hombre muy guapo ingreso a la habitación donde me encontraba, ¿sería el mi esposo? Espero que si – pensé

-Que hace ella aquí – lo escuche decir, no estaba feliz de verme – _demonios quien soy_

-Espera Sasuke ven aquí, déjame contarte – Suigetsu alejo a Sasuke a un rincón para tratar de explicarle el motivo del por qué la pelirosa estaba aquí

-Ella ahora está bajo la influencia de la pócima de pérdida de memoria temporal, que Orochimaru creo, así que no recuerda quien es ahora, el efecto es de unas horas, después de ello no recordara nada – explicó

-¿Pócima de qué? – se notó muy furioso Sasuke

-Solo le he dicho que tú eres su esposo, así que puedes empezar con ella a restaurar tu clan

-Quién demonios te dijo que podías meterte en mis asuntos – trato de estrangular a Suigetsu

-Espe..ra es…pe…ra – realmente estaba molesto no por el hecho de que se estén metiendo en sus propios planes, sino que por que involucraron a Sakura

Lo soltó de un tirón – no te metas en mis asuntos – se volteo para tratar de encontrar a Sakura que al parecer ante la escena que acababa de presenciar había huido del lugar

-¿Dónde estoy?... – estaba agitada por que trate de correr lo más rápido posible – no dejare que ese loco me lastime – trate de buscar algún lugar seguro, pero no encontraba la salida

Pude ubicar una pequeña habitación al fondo de un pasillo, no era el más lujoso pero el ambiente era agradable tenia lo necesario, pero al entrar ahí sentí que la energía que emanaba era de tristeza, fue la primera impresión que me dio. Recorrí en unos cuantos pasos el lugar, hasta que decidí recostarme, puesto que estaba muy cansada y la cabeza aun no me paraba de dar vueltas, es como si hubiera estado alcoholizada pero sin alcohol y lo peor es no recordar nada, solo tenía la información de Suigetsu que me dijo que era Sakura Uchiha y que estaba casada con un tal Sasuke Uchiha

-Sasuke Uchiha – musite con voz bajita, no quería que me encontraran pero al poco rato aquel hombre guapo, de cabellos negros y mirada del mismo color estaba en la puerta de entrada.

Me senté en la cama, mientras veía como se acercaba y trato de acomodarse a mi lado, pero mi reacción fue de huir de él, pero algo me decía que no debía hacerlo

-¿Estás bien Sakura? – su voz se tornó más tranquila a la que escuche minutos atrás, realmente podría tratarse de una buen chico

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunte sin más preámbulos, quería saber si se trataba del susodicho "esposo", y si fuera cierto no sé qué debía de hacer

Se tomó unos segundos antes de formular su respuesta - Sasuke Uchiha, soy tu esposo

Maldición realmente es el, aunque estaba feliz, pero a la vez perdida en mi mente… porque me hubiera gustado poder recordarle.

Tenía tantas ganas de recordarlo, así que no dude en preguntarle si podría besarle, tal vez así lograría al menos tener una visión fugaz de quien era yo. Aun no sabía cuál sería su respuesta, tal vez se sentiría que era muy atrevida, pero si estábamos casados era de lo más normal, no entendía su sonrojo y por qué había desviado su mirada de la mía. Había algo de él que me atraía mucho y tenía muchas ansias de poder sentir sus labios.

Pero debía de recordarlo de otra manera – tienes alguna fotografía, algún objeto u otra cosa que pueda usar para trata de recordar – trate de buscar con mi mirada alrededor de la habitación para encontrar algo que me dijera quien era yo, pero no había nada.

No entendía el porque me sentía tan vacía, si realmente él era quien decía ser, no me sentía conectada a él, así que sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar, trate de ocultarme tratando de voltearme pero sentí como sus brazos se apoderaron de mi cuerpo – que cálido – pensé

Solo un beso – dijo cerca de mi oído – había escuchado bien, dijo solo un beso.

Mi corazón me latía a mil, sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en mi estómago, me doy vuelta para poder verlo de frente y me encuentro con esos ojos, que hago, me detengo aquí o sigo.

Solo cerré mis ojos y trate de imaginar el roce de labio con labio, respiración con respiración y me doy cuenta que ya no se trataba de mi imaginación, realmente estábamos unidos en un beso. Aunque por mi mente se cruzó la idea de que este beso seria largo, no quería que se detuviera una vez que empezó a tomar mi respiración con más ahínco.

Hubo silencio en la habitación, aunque solo el eco de la respiración de ambos se podía percibir. Ahora me siento mar cerca de él, aunque no podía recordarlo, sentía que estaba realmente enamorada de esta persona, estaba enamorada de mi esposo. Podía notarlo con solo poder besarlo. Realmente ansié esto.

Me maldije porque ya no podía mas, me estaba faltando el aire, me aleje de él, corte ese beso, lo mire y note como se acercó de nuevo, mientras recuperaba el aliento, es como probar la miel y seguir probándola hasta que se acabe.

Pero esta vez era diferente ambos deseábamos poder seguir con la faena.

Ahora era mi señal de proseguir, lo observo, miro con más detalle y pozo mi mano en una de sus mejillas para sentir la calidez y acercarlo de nuevo a mis labios.

Me sorprendí que su mano haya tomado mi nuca para amedrentarme más a sus labios y sentir su lengua que ahora vagaba por mi boca tratando de explorarla. Me separo de el en un microsegundo para tomar un ligero respiro y sigo profundizándonos en el beso.

-Sasuke – logro poder decir

Regreso mi mirada en verlo y trate de no verme tan ridícula, tan sonrojada, tan excitada; así que trato de abrazarlo, no quería que me viera así. Oculte mi cabeza en su pecho, y, podía escuchar su corazón latir muy rápido, talvez el también este nervioso.

-Que sucede Sakura…

-Discúlpame, discúlpame,… pero es que aún no he podido recordarte – trato de reponerme y no entendía por qué no podía recordarlo todavía – pero hay algo que estoy segura… y es que te amo… lo siento aquí – lo miro, tomo una de sus manos y lo coloco en mi pecho, en donde está mi corazón

-Lo sé – solo atina a decirme, no sabía que estaba pensando, era enigmático

Una pequeña lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, pero antes de que terminara su camino en mi rostro coloco un beso y la seco.

Estábamos a pocos centímetros de fundirnos en otro beso; se acercó, me beso y me recostó plácidamente en la cama. Ambos respondíamos a todo hasta ahora, nos deseábamos.

Me estremecía cuando una de sus manos se pozo por encima de mi blusa y trato de bajar el cierre, poco a poco iba deshaciéndose de mi vestimenta, y yo no me quedaba atrás. Me deleitaba con tocar su bien tornado pecho, y gemía cada vez que dejaba mordiscos en mi cuello.

-Sasuke… - musite, mientras quitaba con desesperación mi vestimenta

Se sacó su ropa, y seguía besándome, no solo mis labios sino también mi cuello hasta que llego a saborear la aureola de mis pechos, era totalmente excitante y no dejaba de jadear y soltar uno que otro gemido.

No sabía si en el pasado era así, de si esta era la forma en como nos seducíamos, pero por más que pude, no sabía qué hacer, así que trate de guiarme de lo que sentía en este momento… así que pensé que es mejor pensar como si esta fuera mi primera vez con él.

Trate de estimular su miembro mientras lo tocaba una y otra vez, en verdad que esta duro, y se sentía muy pegajoso. Pero no podía evitar lo bien que lo hacía sentir, que podía escuchar también sus gemidos, realmente lo estaba haciendo sentir bien.

-Sakura… Sakura… no sigas – lo oí decir

-Lo estoy haciendo mal – pregunte

-Es lo contrario, es solo que no quiero venirme de esta manera

Se acomodó a mi pliegue íntimo, mientras sentía que me abrazaba y se acercaba a la cúspide de mi intimidad, mi instinto me decía que debía de abrir las piernas y dar paso a su miembro.

Realmente sentí que fue mi primera vez, que no dude en llorar por el inmenso dolor y placer que ocasionaba esta fundición de ambos. El trato de calmarme tocando mi rostro y besándome de una manera muy cálida. Al poco tiempo me acostumbre a sus embestidas y al ritmo que marcaba en mí.

Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas para intensificar más y más las embestidas, hasta que solté un último jadeo que era el clímax de mi orgasmo. Además que también pude notar como me llenaba por dentro sus fluidos de mi ahora esposo.

Me miro, y también lo mire… nos miramos, tratamos de recobrar un poco el aliento. Se separó poco a poco de mí antes de salir de mi intimidad y se acomodó a mi lado, para luego quedarnos profundamente dormidos.

Habían pasado algunas horas de aquel placentero momento, que el pelinegro pudo despertarse por completo y tratar de analizar la situación. Se guio de sus instintos de hombre o talvez había algo más, de verdad deseaba que esto hubiera pasado. Pero ya no cabría la menor duda que esto fue un error, nunca debió pasar, no debía doblegarse a este sentimiento que sin darse cuenta estaba creciendo.

Se levantó tratando de no despertar a quien acompañaba ahora su cama. Se vistió y trato de hacer lo mismo con ella. Aún estaba oscuro y faltaba unas pocas horas de que amaneciera y si Suigetsu tenía razón de que la pócima solo duraba unas cuantas horas, no debía arriesgarse a que Sakura se despertara en un lugar así y menos aún se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Así que la tomo, la trato de vestir como pudiese, y si es que se levantara trataría de aplicarle alguna técnica de ilusión.

Apresuro el paso, el frió de la madrugada ya se notaba. La miro por última vez, mientras la dejaba recostada debajo de un árbol a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada de la aldea y se dispuso a irse. Un último beso le regalo antes de desvanecerse con el roció de la luz del amanecer.

Entre el cansancio, poco a poco se despertaba Sakura, aunque un poco adolorida se sentía.

-Que hago aquí – estaba confundida – no puede ser que haya bebido de nuevo – se levantó de donde estaba y se fue corriendo a su casa sin que nadie se diese cuenta

-Anoche tuve un sueño muy agradable – las imágenes de lo que ahora no debía ser recordado fueron poco a poco apareciendo en la mete de Sakura.

* * *

Si te gusto comenta XD y si no, también comenta

Esta es una adaptación


	2. Inner Sasuke

_Expiar mis pecados..._

Debía empezar a cambiar todo el daño que había cometido... Era necesario.

No tenia venganza por la cual tantos años perseguí y con dolor lo conseguí. Me encontraba al otro lado del espejo, estaba dándole sentido a mi existencia; y me preguntaba que es lo que este futuro incierto me tiene guardado para mi, pero sin hacer nada no vendría por si solo. Debía de realizar un viaje por mi cuenta a los lugares donde mi horizonte me lo permitiera y conocer lo que me había perdido hasta ahora. Debo vivir... pero lejos de todo y de todos; sabia que mis pecados no podrían ser fácilmente olvidados y tampoco debía quedarme en la aldea... seria la sombra de Naruto, una sombra que opacaría su fructuoso futuro como Hokage y estar cerca de él dificultarían las cosas... Es mejor marcharme.

* * *

Me sorprendí de verla - ¿Que hacia Sakura aquí? y con un tipo de amnesia... descargue mi ira con Suigetsu, cuando me dijo que había sometido a Sakura a un tipo de pócima, poción o que diablos fuese.

Estaba furioso, realmente furioso, como se pueden meter en mis asuntos... maldito Orochimaru luego saldaré cuentas contigo - Maldije... - No era esta la manera que debería de reconstruir mi Clan, no así y menos que me predispongan con quien.

Camine en busca de Sakura por los corredizos de la guarida, si no conocías bien el lugar fácilmente te podrías perder. Pero ese no era mi caso pase algunos años en este lugar.

Al final la había encontrado y que sorpresa me lleve cuando la encontré en mi habitación que ocupaba cuando me encontraba en mi vida de renegado con Orochimaru.

Estaba recostada en mi cama, mirando al techo, como si estuviera perdida... tenia que acercarme lo mas calmado posible, no quería ocasionar algún tipo de discusión o mucho menos asustarla en su estado... además debía de comprobar si la pócima que tomo había surtido efecto o si se trataba de otra de sus malditas bromas de Suigetsu.

Me senté a su lado, y trato de alejarse - era obvio, después de ver que casi trato de estrangular a Suigetsu... Debía de tener su confianza para descubrir si estaba bien, por lo que dude en responder si era o no el nombrado esposo... Que diablos... seré su esposo para averiguar y acabar con esto lo antes posible.

Sasuke Uchiha, soy tu esposo - ya estaba hecho, lo dije; pude notar un ligero semblante de felicidad de parte de ella.

¿Un beso? Oí bien, eso fue lo que dijo; seguía siendo la Sakura de siempre, la que desbordaba amor por mi y que no hacia caso hasta ahora.

Nunca me pregunte que fue lo que vio en mi, y tampoco la tomaba importancia al igual que a las otras ruidosas. Yo estaba concentrado en hacerme cada vez mas fuerte y conseguir mi venganza, que no daba pie a mi cabeza en pensar otra cosa que no fuese en lograr mis objetivos... siempre fue así, o eso fue lo que pensaba.

Lagrimas empezaban a brotar ligeramente en sus ojos jades, no quería verla llorar, otra vez No!... eran lagrimas de desesperación por tratar de recordar, este acto hizo que declinará a su petición... Trato de reconfortarla abrazándola y susurro lo mas cerca a su oído;... Solo un beso prometí; espero que sea suficiente por todo el daño que te ocasione en el pasado - me dije.

La miró cerrando detenidamente sus ojos, como si esperará por un gesto de cariño de parte mía. Nunca en mi vida había siquiera imaginado que yo, el frió y misterioso Sasuke Uchiha estaría en una situación así y mas aún con Sakura, mi ex compañera.

Me voy acercando a su rostro, siento cada vez mas cerca su respiración, repito lo mismo que ella y cierro también mis ojos.

Que dulce

Que suave

Saboreo cada espacio de su boca y caigo en esta combinación de sabores y movimientos... y me doy cuenta... que... No me puedo detener.

Hubo un corte, una interrupción.. ¿que paso?, le estaba faltando el aire.

Espere a que recobrara el aliento para continuar, y una de sus manos tomo mi mejilla - Maldición, odie ese primer toque, por que, por que... sabia que no podría controlarme... odiaba aceptarlo... quería mas.

La tome por su cuello, y así evitar que cortara nuevamente la fusión de nuestros labios... y me repetía en mi mente... No me puedo controlar.

Dice mi nombre, y debo de admitir que siempre me ha gustado como me llama.

Con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, se aferra a mi pecho tratando de ocultarse. Aunque con un cargo de culpa por no recordarme, pero sus sentimientos no han cambiado. Con pócima o no ella seguirá amándome. Y entró a la interrogante ¿Que es lo que siento por Sakura?

Una pequeña lagrima recorre su mejilla y no dejo que termine su recorrido, la seco con un beso... y es hasta ahora en que me doy cuenta... No quiero que nada ni nadie te lastime.

Otro beso unido, otro tacto a su piel... he caído.

La recosté suavemente, sin tratar de incomodarla y surgió la necesidad... la necesidad de unirme con ella.

Eramos un hombre y una mujer entregándonos al deseo.

Guiado por mi intuición, fui de a poco y rápido despojándola de su vestimenta, me deleitaba con su piel tan suave, la devoraba por donde mis labios tocaban y sentía mi virilidad haciéndose presente... era hombre después de todo.

Su respiración y jadeos entrecortados acompañados por mi nombre, hacían que me excitara mas y mas. Con atrevimiento la tocaba, cada parte de ella ya no era desconocido para mí. Nuestras temperaturas iban en aumento.

Que sensación sentí, cuando toco mi hombría, lo masajeaba con lascivos movimientos unos seguidos por otros. No quería que se detenga, pero cuando sentí que algo iba emerger tuve que hacerla parar, no me imaginaba a Sakura cubierta por mis fluidos.

Me dirigí a su estreches, ella dio cabida a que entrara... primero despacio, como si estuviera en la entrada de su cúspide y luego tratando de empujar hasta completar la unión. Marque mi propio ritmo y ella se acomodo a mi miembro. La hacia estremecer, y eso me excitaba. No podía parar. Pude notar su dolor y la bese cuantas veces podía alcanzar sus labios. Era tan frágil y paso por mi mente en ese instante mi posesión sobre ella y tenerla así conmigo por siempre.

Cansado de experimentar con lo mismo, toque sus caderas muy sutilmente, apresure mi ritmo y marque mis embestidas de a poco a mas rápido... ya estaba a mi limite... un ultimo jadeo soltó y acabe inundandola.

Me sentía cansado y muy agotado. Mire todo de ella, antes de salirme y recostarme a su lado.

Debía de reposar y pensar luego.

Me desperté y trate de meditar lo que acaba de pasar - faltaba poco para que amaneciera - debía de apresurarme, no me arriesgaría a que Sakura se despertara y me odiara por lo que le hice. Eso no... no con ella. Ya había pasado por mucho dolor por mi culpa, y esta acción acabaría por destrozarla.

Me vestí e hice lo mismo con ella - Tengo que llevarla a la aldea - la cargue y corrí lo mas rápido que pudiese, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

La recargue muy cerca de la entrada. La recosté, tuve que mirarla antes de irme y no pude evitar besarla... No pude en verdad... quería besarla.

Era mi única opción, debía desaparecer.

Perdóname Sakura... espero y seas muy feliz.

Adiós-

* * *

Lo se... Lo se... odienme...

Esta es una presentación de la perspectiva de Sasuke... espero les guste..

Aun sigo pensando si es que hago conti... eso depende de si hay acogida con este preámbulo... (necesito sus comentarios y/o reviews)

Saludos..! y si es posible nos leemos pronto..


	3. Capitulo I

_Si me preguntarán qué fue lo que paso_

 _No lo sé…_

 _Si me preguntarán quien fue_

 _No lo sé…_

 _Si me preguntan qué es lo que haré a partir de ahora_

 _… … … …_ _seguiré_

Los días iban transcurriendo como era de costumbre, atender el hospital, uno que otras misiones asignadas por Kakashi-sensei, salidas con Ino, Temari y las demás chicas, ayudando a Hinata en sus controles de embarazo, etc, etc, etc… todo era de los más normal; eso fue lo que pensaba.

Hasta que…

 _(…)_

 _Nerviosa, cansada, agitada… no había como darle significado a lo que estaba sintiendo._

 _\- ¿Dónde estás?... cuando más te necesito no te encuentro – vociferó la ojijade_

 _Una melena rubia se asomaba por los pasillos del hospital – te encontré – corrí, aunque estuviese prohibido hacerlo; la tome del brazo y la jale hasta donde pudiéramos estar a solas._

 _Vio la primera puerta, la deslizo, cerró y la acorralo a un extremo de la habitación._

 _\- ¿Qué te sucede Sakura?, porque actúas tan extraña_

 _\- Oye Ino,… ¿se puede quedar embarazada por un sueño?_

 _-Qué dices Sakura,… es algo imposible, ni que hayas sido tocada por algún ser celestial… - se cruzó de brazos - eso no pasa en la vida real_

 _\- Entonces me puedes explicar qué diablos significa estas dos rayitas en esta prueba – señalo con su dedo_

 _\- A ver - cogió la prueba con cuidado examinándola a detalle – más bien explícame tú eso, que travesuras has estado haciendo – agudizo su mirada_

 _\- Es obvio que nada de nada, además no es mía, es de una amiga y está muy nerviosa por esto – trato de sonar convincente, pero era evidente que tal vez Ino no le creería_

 _La angustia y desesperación abordo a Sakura, esto es un error, absolutamente es un error, se repetía en su cabeza._

 _\- Dio un suspiro – bien, no te pongas así, estas cosas pueden fallar… Dile a tu amiga que se haga una prueba de sangre, es más fiable – pozo su mano en su hombro tratando de tranquilizarla – tu más que nadie sabe que esto suele pasar; además… si tuvieses algún problema con esta prueba, puedes venir conmigo y contarme lo de tu amiga… sabes que cuentas conmigo._

 _Esa era Ino, ella podía ser sutil en tratar de decirme lo que piensa, sabía exactamente que podía confiar en ella, pero no podía decirle que esta era mi quinta prueba y que en todas daba el mismo resultado, aun no, debía de estar segura!, era imposible que algo así pudiera pasar, no ahora, no hice nada malo._

 _Estaba decidido me hare esa prueba de sangre y luego concluiría mis sospechas, aunque más sentía temor de que fuera otro el resultado. Es absolutamente imposible que eso pueda suceder, yo no hice nada._

 _Me erguí nuevamente – tienes razón Ino, estas pruebas pueden fallar – su voz se tornó más calmado – gracias Ino._

 _(…)_

Pero mis conjeturas no estaban del todo ciertas.

Gonadotropina coriónica humana: mayor a 35,0 Mui/ml

Sabía exactamente lo que significaba, no por algo era una de las mejores Kunoichi médicos de la región.

No lo podía creer, en verdad que lo imposible podría pasar... Mi expresión lo decía todo.

¿Qué debería de hacer ahora?, no podía contarle a nadie… no aun.

Esto… esto… solo fue un sueño.

* * *

aver como nos va..

Al fin y al cabo hare conti... gracias..!

Espero les guste.

comente.! XD


	4. Capitulo II

_Es tu hijo... ¿verdad?_

* * *

\- Me sorprendió la noticia al enterarme que Sakura iría a buscar a Sasuke

\- Es verdad Ino, me pregunto si estará bien

\- Hay, por supuesto que si Hinata, además sabemos que Sakura no soportaría estar tanto tiempo lejos de Sasuke, además ella…

Conocía muy bien a su amiga, sabía que si no habría motivo alguno no actuaria bajo sus impulsos aunque se preocupó al enterarse por Kakashi del viaje que haría Sakura, puesto que no le comento nada en absoluto. Al parecer solo Kakashi e Ino conocían que fue la misma Sakura solicitando la petición de salir fuera de la aldea y no exactamente en busca de Sasuke, tan solo pidió su retiro en estar lejos por un tiempo indeterminado, aunque todos sospecharían que fue por irse en busca de Sasuke, era conveniente mejor explicar que sus motivos fueron esos, en la situación que se encontraba su amiga era más conveniente colocar que fue a una misión con Sasuke en vez de tildarla como posible desertora.

\- Hinata ya terminamos con la revisión, todo va bien con tu embarazo

\- Gracias Ino, nos vemos y avísame cuando tengas noticias de Sakura, me gustaría que estuviese aquí antes que nazca mi bebe

\- Si, si yo le daré tu encargo

Habían pasado casi un mes desde que Sakura no se encontraba en la aldea, no teníamos noticias de ella y se estaba volviendo un poco sospechoso, tampoco se podía empezar una búsqueda sin saber el motivo por el cual se había ido y sin que esto causara una treta entre Kakachi y ella, puesto que el mismo le dio la autorización de retirarse.

\- Kakashi-sensei no podemos seguir en esta situación, debemos de buscar a Sakura, no puede desaparecer así de la nada.

\- Lo se Ino,… lo se

\- Entonces como fue que le dio permiso en retirarse así nada más de la aldea

Pozo sus brazos en el frió escritorio mientras recordaba las suplicas de la pelirosa en poder irse sin preguntar su motivo… desesperación notó en su mirada y ante ello no podía refutar.

\- Entonces porque no hace nada para buscarla,.. - Furiosa y exaltada golpeo el escritorio sacándolo de sus pensamientos

\- Estoy en eso, es por eso que lo mande a llamar

Sin hacerse denotar ingreso a la oficina a calmar la calurosa confrontación, ya que al parecer Ino iba a explotar.

\- Sasuke, al fin vienes… es bueno que llegaras antes

\- Dime Kakashi porque me mandaste a llamar, te dije que no vendría en mucho tiempo

\- Lose, pero no te llamaría sino fuese por algo importante – Agudizo su mirada – Sakura ha desaparecido

En otras circunstancias tal vez hubiera reaccionado de una manera más fría ante tal noticia, pero esta vez su reacciono fue la que el menos esperaba.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? , como es eso posible, pero… si ella ¿Cómo así? – se guardó en el mismo lugar sin siquiera moverse, solo recuerdos fugaces de ella se le venían a su mente

\- Nadie sabe lo que paso con ella Sasuke – Irrumpió Ino con tanta tristeza – Pensé que saldría de la aldea a buscarte, pero veo que no fue así

\- Sasuke, no podemos dejar que este alboroto sea dado a conocer sin saber el trasfondo de lo que acontece, es por ello que mande a llamarte y necesito de tu ayuda en poder encontrar a Sakura

\- Se viro vuelta y sin más que decir se retiró de la oficina

Con desesperación trato de alcanzarlo - Espera Sasuke, necesito preguntarte algo

\- Ese bebe que espera Sakura… es tuyo ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Gracias por Leerme**


End file.
